Around The World
by Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu
Summary: More or less, Kagome is paired with pretty much everybody. Kagome-centered oneshots! Romance, fluff, and humor galore! Shorts oneshots that were just too short to be their own stories *coughSEALANDcough*. Kagome/the world!
1. America

MCD: A bunch of Kagome-centered drabbles, multiple pairings, fluff, romance, and humor galore. Too-short story ideas that I figured you guys would enjoy. I will **not **be updating regularly.

***~!~!~***

**1. America**

"Ahh!" Kagome cried out, her fingers curling into the fabric of the blanket. She whimpered.

"A-America... AHH! Alfreeeed!" she mewled, biting her lower lip. She was teetering on the edge and he knew it.

"Kagome!" he grunted, his blue eyes wide. "C'mon, you can hold on a little longer!" his expression fluidly swapped from anxious to excited to nervous. "Please!" he begged.

Kagome nearly sobbed as her legs clenched together, the feeling her whole body tighten. She was too ready for it, she couldn't hold it another second, or she would burst-!

"GAAH! I'M SORRY!" she shouted as she jumped up from her spot on the couch and raced to the bathroom. America removed his eyes from the television screen for a fraction of a millisecond, staring at her retreating form. He nearly threw the popcorn everywhere in frustration.

"Aww, c'mon! This is my favorite paaaaart!" he whined, searching for the remote in between the couch cushions without looking. It didn't work too well. He sighed as Batman fought the Penguin in their final battle at the Penguin's layer.

Some things just had to wait, especially when a matter of the bladder was involved.


	2. England

MCD: Hah! Found another abandoned oneshot!

**2.** **Arthur**

Arthur Kirkland stared at his girlfriend from across the table. One of his massive eyebrows twitched as she leaned her elbows on the table. _Absolutely no manners today..._ he inwardly grumbled.

A buttered scone sat between her lips, halfway into her mouth, although it obviously wasn't going to get much further. Her special-ordered Japanese tea sat, cold and growing colder, on the table next to her elbow. She would make unintelligible sounds and squeals every once and a while, startling Arthur. Her hair was strewn in gravity-defying directions and her clothes -from _yesterday, _he might add- were in such a state of disarray it surprised Arthur that she hadn't just come from a street fight. Under her eyes were the signs of black bags, showing just how little she had slept the past week.

Her thin, elegant eyebrows were angled downward in an unnatural show of concentration. Her blue eyes were alight with determination as she stared at the tiny DSi screen, the epitome of seriousness. Nothing could break her out of her reverie now, not even when he called her name multiple times (he had learned that attention-grabbing trick from America). She had those blasted earbuds jammed into her skull so far that she wouldn't have been able to hear even _Gilbert _sing if he was right next to her. And that, my friends, was a hard thing to do indeed.

Suddenly her face lit up in happiness and she squealed, long and loud, making Arthur wince and cover his ears with the morning paper. Kagome started giggling madly and shot up from the table, prancing around in a state of euphoria. The scone she'd been eating was now nowhere to be seen as she celebrated whatever-it-was with so much glee, it was as if she'd never been happy before.

"Kagome!" Arthur shouted, fingers gripping his tea cup until they were bone white. The small Japanese woman stopped abruptly, across the table from him and blinked innocently. '_That isn't going to work on me,' _his mind hissed and he glared at her with vivid emerald eyes.

"Kagome, stop playing that bloody piece of crap and eat your breakfast! Why do you love that game so much, anyways?" he scolded as if she was his daughter. Kagome simply rolled her eyes and pulled the earbuds out f her ears, wincing as they came out as if they were a part of her.

"Fine, I'll stop playing now! I just finished it anyway." she shrugged. A glint suddenly came to her eye and she moved, her arm swinging down in one dramatic swoop. He jumped at the sudden movement, almost spilling his Oasis Leaf tea. She pointed at him as if accusing him of something.

"As for why I love it, it's no mind-boggling puzzle! Professor Layton is the one and only Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman! And his Apprentice Number 1, Luke, is so adorable~! Did you forget who introduced me to it? It was _you-_!"

"_KAGOME!"_

No, Arthur Kirkland was definitely not jealous of his girlfriend's love for the video game character, not one bit...


	3. Japan

I figure this is what I'll do when I don't have the motivation to update my other stories, or this is where I'll put all of my little things. Thanks for the reviews!

**3. Japan**

Kagome sighed and placed her hand on her boyfriend's, smiling. Japan blushed at the contact but did not pull away.

"Kiku-kun, as honored as I would be to have a Vocaloid named after me, I don't think this _"Miko Shikon Tatsune"_ is a very good idea. I don't want my image to be like... _that _..." she blushed. Japan nodded, an understanding smile on his face, knowing she was thinking of possible future products like body pillows, doujinshi, fanfictions, etc.

However, inwardly he sighed. Now he'd have to find some other excuse to explain having the aforementioned products...


	4. Prussia

MCD: I have been listening to the same German song for the past week~ OH GERMANY, YOUR MUSIC INTOXICATES ME SO~

*giggles evilly* I may have to up the rating for this one~

**4. Prussia**

"Lay down, boy~" Prussia grunted as he was pulled down and bounced on the bed beneath him. He growled, glaring at the smirking Japanese woman as he tried furiously to remove the enchanted rosary from around his neck.

"Kagome," he growled out threateningly, his crimson eyes aflame, yet he wasn't able to move yet because of the gravitational pull. He was helpless against this damned force, whether he liked it or not.

And he certainly _did not_ like it.

Kagome blinked, taking on an innocent look and posture, shifting her weight, unknowingly (or _was_ it purposely?) riding her short green skirt just a few tantalizing inches up her thigh, yet nothing was revealed-

"Whatever do you mean, Prussia dear? I was just trying out some new _tricks. _I hope an _old dog _like you doesn't mind~" she purred, giggling. "Now, let's try something new- roll over."

Prussia's eyes widened as he was flipped over and onto his stomach. He grunted in surprise and struggled, managing to push his ass into the air. If he could just scoot away from her like an inchworm or something-

"Stay." She commanded, and the rosary that tortured him so glowed for a moment. He tried moving away, but dreadfully found that he was frozen in place, his ass in the air in that humiliating position, like a bitch waiting to be entered. Prussia's eyes widened significantly at the thought. Oh dear _Gott- _

He could hear Kagome rustling around in his closet and a sense of impending doom overcame him. She gave a satisfied hum and walked back over to him, her black heels clicking against his wooden floor.

"Say, what does this do~?" she purred in a devilishly sweet voice. The sound of something whistling through the air and a loud smack resounded through the room and Prussia yelped. He groaned. She'd found the _riding crop_. He whimpered shamefully as his ass was snapped at again, pain and masochistic pleasure electrifying his blood.

"Oh, bad boy! I didn't tell you to _speak_." He moaned as the crop came into contact with his rear again, unwillingly voicing his pleasure and pain with the help from the harsh command. "Goo~d boy," Kagome whispered in his ear and he shivered at her warm breath ghosting over his ear. He could feel his manhood stir to life and his pants seemed to become tighter. He wriggled around, trying to stop this craziness, but the friction just made it worse-

"Prussia, you bad dog! I told you to _stay._" He growled in an animalistic manner as he was frozen in place once more. He felt the crop connect with his backside and he moaned, mixed with a groan with frustration and lust, as he was currently unable to take care of his hard-on and the bitch that was tantalizing him so sadistically. If he'd known there was this type of side to Kagome, he would've taken care of his need for her oh so long ago-

"Heh heh heh, looks like I'll just have to punish you more, you bad dog you." Kagome purred and he mentally cursed the evil side of her. "Obedience classes start _now. _Teacher: _Kagome Higurashi." _Was the last thing he heard before the crop connected with his ass again.

~!~

MCD: *gulps and blushes* w-what is wrong with me today!_? _Thi-this is—I-! *nosebleed* I wrote fail smut...!


	5. Belarus

MCD: This idea just randomly popped into my head, but I thought it was sweet, so now it's here~

**5. Belarus**

Kagome sighed pleasantly as she looked up at the beautiful darkening sky. She sat comfortably on a patch of grass in the great field of sunflowers that belonged to her love's brother. Surely he would not mind her coming here?

She heard the soft crunch of plants underfoot coming from behind her and she leaned her head back, looking at the newest arrival upside down. Kagome smiled, blushing, and righted herself, patting the area next to her invitingly.

Belarus showed no external emotion as she sat down next to Kagome on the now seemingly-smaller patch of grass. Kagome scooted a little closer to her to avoid squashing the sunflowers and Belarus nearly smiled.

They sat in silence, staring up at the darkening sky and the ever-present stars that were beginning to reveal themselves. After some time had passed, Belarus glanced inconspicuously at Kagome from the corner of her eye, an almost curious expression on her neutral face.

Kagome was smiling up at the stars with dreamy eyes, smiling brightly. She was so content with the people around her, all the time. How could she be so kind after her past? How could she be so calm even though there were so many dangers?

Belarus leaned over quickly and pecked Kagome's cheek, leaning back almost instantly to stare at the sky, blushing, trying hard not to show much emotion on her face. Kagome gasped in surprise and touched her cheek lightly. It was tingling pleasantly and Kagome blushed. They sat in silence for a moment, Kagome staring at the ground, Belarus the sky, before Kagome smiled shyly at her love and kissed her on the cheek.

Belarus stiffened, not expecting it. A goofy expression made her will wobble and Kagome giggled. She touched Belarus' hand and their fingers intertwined.

Both of the women that had no chance with their silver-haired loves any longer. Both of them were not used to this, this type of loving interaction, especially with their lack of a love life from another of the same gender. But both of them couldn't help but love their counterparts even more because of it.


	6. America VS Canada

MCD: On my way to taiko practice with my dad when inspiration spurted up.

**6. America VS. Canada**

"Bro, I know I haven't always been the best to you-"

"_Damn straight_ you haven't-!"

"-But if there could be one thing in the world that I ask for with all of my heart, it would be this." America finished, giving his agitated brother a pleading look. Canada's glare only worsened.

"And if there were one thing that I'd never be able to forgive you for, it would be this." The Canadian retorted venomously. America sighed and closed his eyes, as if dealing with a particularly frustrating kindergartener.

"Mattie, I don't think you _understand-_" Alfred started, with a brilliant, strained smile and narrowed eyes.

"I understand perfectly well, _Alfred." _Matthew hissed, his voice dropping to a heated whisper. "This is my _one _chance for something I really care about- you've always gotten your way. This is finally my chance, and I'm going to take it to the end if it _kills _me." Matthew stared Alfred down through glasses that glinted dangerously in the light. Vaguely, America could recognize a Russia-like spite in his violet eyes-

"Alfred-kun? Matthew-kun? Is everything alright?" Kagome asked as she walked into the room, dressed in her usual green school-girl outfit. Canada, noticing America's eyes stray lower then necessary, stepped in front of his brother and blushed, nodding.

"Yes, Kagome-chan. Everything's fine…" he whispered shyly and she giggled. America glared at his brother from behind.

So that's how he wanted to play? _Bring it on._


	7. Turkey

MCD: :D

**7. Turkey**

Kagome watched intently as Turkey danced.

Yes, you heard that right- _danced. _

But not just _any_ dance.

Kagome, realizing she was on the edge of her seat, scooted back and sighed, running a pale hand through her raven locks. She tried to calm down, honestly! But…oh dear _lord…_

Turkey smirked and slowly made his way up to her, shaking his hips like he was_ programmed_ to.

Kagome's eyes were locked to his hips _alone…_Well, sometimes they did stray up to his ridiculously sexy abs and pecs and-

"Like what you see, Kags?" Turkey whispered, and he could only laugh at the look she cast him.

Goddamn _belly dancing…_


	8. Sweden

MCD: I've been spending too much time away from my writings! Here's that Sweden/Kags~!

Oh, and the following challenge is NOT easy to do! Seriously, people! I only got about 40 minutes in before I died! XD

**8. Sweden**

"Oh my gosh, Sve… I can't believe how entertaining this is." Kagome giggled, still dancing. She had been at it for about twenty minutes now, and it was starting to feel pretty damn ridiculous. But then again…

Flushed cheeks, shining, sweaty, stomach, hands stretched above her head, extending the view of her elevated breasts, the short school-girl skirt swishing too high every once in a while…

Kagome noticed Sweden's stare glued onto her rear and smirked, shaking a little extra. Sweden erupted into a nosebleed at the sight of her panties, the force of it nearly making him fall off of the (IKEA) sofa. Kagome laughed and re-glued her eyes to the television screen, copying the dance moves of the characters perfectly to the catchy music.

Holding his nose tightly, Sweden grinned slightly. At first he had been a little exasperated at the invention of the Caramelldansen 100 hour challenge video, but now he could see the perks… literally.

And when Kagome was too tired after dancing for as long as she could… he would have her all to himself~!

*Cue naughty eye glint!*


End file.
